villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nuova Shenron
Nuova Shneron is one of Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball GT and the dragon of Four Star Ball. Though he started off as a villain, he had a great deal of honor and eventually sided with the heroes. His name is a play on the word, "nova". History Nuova Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons, was born from the negative energy of one of the wishes made on the Dragon Balls, in his case, the wish that restored King Piccolo's youth. Battling Goku Nuov a Shenron encountered Goku and Pan when they entered his domain, a city that he had reduced to a waste land. He first attempted to attack them from with a large flame orb and finally introduced himself as the "invincible four star dragon". After hearing about the demise of Haze, Rage, Naturon, and Oceanus Shenron, which seemed to surprise him, Nuova fought Pan and easily avoided her attack, before defeated her with a blow to the head. After Goku demanded the dragon let her go, he did just that and put her out of harms way. The pair then faced off and Nuova Shenron manged to dominate the battle, using his speed and ability to increase his body temperature. Goku found himself being chased by Nuova Shenron all over the city and finally transforms into Super Saiyan 4, after almost being destroyed by Nuova's Nova Death Ray attack. The Shadow Dragon responds by shedding his outer shell and increasing his speed even more. Though this evens things out, Nuova Shenron's speed still gives him the advantage. Goku draws the Shadow Dragon into a series of pipes below the city and manages to catch him off guard. However he does not finish Nuova Shenron and states that this is his way of thanking the dragon for not destroyign Pan when he had the chance. The Shadow Dragon says that he only wants a fair fight and the two head to the surface to finish their fight. However Nuova's brother, Eis Shenron, appears and ridicules and assaults Nuova Shenron for being weak, though Nuova does not retaliate because they are brothers. Eis then fights against Goku himself, while Nuova watches from the sidelines. Goku however manages to easily fight Eis, who is forced to resort to freezing him solid. He orders Nuova Shenron to incinerate him, but Nuova instead turns on his brother and uses the heat of his attack to free Goku. Eis later used Nuova as a shield when Goku attempted to destroy him with a Kamehameha wave. When the Saiyan finally had the ice dragon at point blank range, Nuova asked Goku to spare him if he gave the saiyan his dragon ball (Despite believing Eis had brought this on himself). The fire dragon then gave Goku a medicine that would cure the blindness brought on by Eis Shenron's sneak attack. However Syn Shenron kills him immeadiately for his show of mercy. With his dying breath, Nuova says that he is sorry and only wanted a fair fight. Fighting Omega Shenron Nuova Shenron made a return during Goku and Vegeta's fight against Syn Shenron. After Goku swallowed the four star Dragon Ball in order to stop Syn Shenron from becoming Omega Shenron again, the positive energy in the saiyan's body recreated Nuova and he emerged, though apparently loyal to Syn Shenron. He asks to fight the pair alone, which Syn agrees to and the fire dragon manages to outmatch Vegeta. Nuova Shenron then fights against Goku, but the two quickly strike Syn Shenron and the fire dragon prepares a final attack, the Nova Sphere, a fiery sphere of energy that will destroy them both. As he prepares to unleash this attack, Nuova states his contempt for Syn Shenron, since he killed him from behind. However the fire dragon's taunts of how he is unaffected by the heat of his own attacks gives Syn Shenron the idea of possessing Nuova Shenron's body (an ability he had gained from Naturon Shenron) so as to protect himself. Despite Nuova's sacrifice, Syn uses him to survive and when the blast disapates, reabsorbs the Four Star Dragon Ball. Powers Like many of the other Shadow Dragons, Nuova has power over an element, in his case fire. Like most of the other characters in Dragon Ball, he can use energy blasts though he mainly uses fire based attack. It is unknown if he uses his wings to fly or if he does this by manipulatign energy, like the other characters. Trivia *There are a number of theories behind what made Nuova Shenron have honor and morals, somethign that is unique amongst the Shadow Dragons. One idea is the wish that created him. Since it was a selfish wish, it would've produced very little negative energy, unlike the other wishes, which had good intentions and resulted in more. Another is reason may be the Dragon Ball that he possesses. The Four Star Dragon Ball is most commonly know to belong to Goku and his Grandpa Gohan. Another theory is it is because of the element Nuova represents, fire, which is sometimes seen a symbol of nobility and a number of protagonists use it in other media. Category:Anime Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Dragons